Apple of Her Eye
by Malley
Summary: Response fic to the end of Ball of Fire.  Jane and Lisbon reflect on the hectic events of the day and on their relationship.  Pure fluffy stuff!  Spoilers for 3.08


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters.** If I did, Jisbon would happen in every single episode :) And more funny Cho lines too!

**A/N:** Pretty pleased with Ball of Fire (3.08). Not to sound heartless, but it was nice to see how broken up Lisbon was when Jane's life was on the line. She REALLY cares (loves!) him and that episode made it abundantly clear to everyone! Hooray for Jisbon fluff :) So, after that episode, this fluffy little one-shot was created. It's Jane and Lisbon reflecting on the events of the day, similar to what they did at the end of the episode. Enjoy!

Apple of Her Eye

Later that night, after the team had left for the evening and all paperwork had been completed, Lisbon headed out into the bullpen to check on Jane. She shoved her hands into her jean pockets before casually strolling out of her office.

"Hey." She said as she leaned against the doorway.

Jane looked up from his cup of tea and smiled at her:

"Hey Lisbon."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little creaky," Jane stated, making Lisbon smile. "But I'm feeling better."

Jane patted the space next to him on the couch. Lisbon accepted his invitation and sat down next to him.

"And how about you, my fellow hostage?"

"I managed to get most of the dead guy's blood off of me, so not too bad I guess." A smile crossed her lips. "But I'm still sad because you haven't gotten me my apple yet."

Jane handed Lisbon his cup and saucer. She watched him curiously as he leaned over the arm of the couch and grabbed a small white paper bag. He then traded the cup and saucer Lisbon was holding for the small white bag.

"Open it." He instructed.

Lisbon opened the bag and immediately smiled. Inside the bag were her Red Delicious apples.

"Van Pelt was really worried about the whole hostage situation thing and wanted to know if I needed anything. So, I told her she could pick me up the most mouth-watering Red Delicious apples she could find." He explained.

"Guess I don't have to cattle prod you to get me my apple after all."

Jane pretended to be wounded by Lisbon's statement, causing her to laugh.

"Seriously though, Jane, I'm really glad you're okay." Lisbon told him. "But that just proves my theory that you get in trouble when I don't know where you are."

Jane flashed Lisbon his "Me? Guilty?" smile. Lisbon just rolled her eyes with a slight smile on her face. Jane quietly studied her for a few moments before saying:

"You were really worried about me."

There was no point in denying the sheer terror she felt at the thought of losing him, Lisbon reflected. But she knew he'd call her on it and then annoy her to high heaven until she admitted the truth.

"You may be arrogant and annoying and have a tendency to piss off a lot of people, but I'd hate to see anything happen to you."

"Same goes for you, Lisbon." Jane replied. "Well, except for the arrogant, annoying and tendency to piss off people part."

"And if you ever pull something like that again, I will kill you myself, Mister." Lisbon joked, pretending to scold him like a misbehaving child.

"Yes Ma'am!" Jane responded.

He then looked down at his tea cup.

"I would never risk your life for anything, believe me. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." He admitted quietly.

Lisbon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere Jane. I wouldn't do that to you."

Jane looked at her and smiled. He then suddenly leaned over to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sorry." He stammered, surprised that he suddenly had the confidence to do something like that.

Lisbon immediately smiled and shook her head slightly.

"Don't be." She told him before pressing her lips to his.

Jane was surprised momentarily, but he quickly recovered and responded happily to her. Afterward, Jane commented:

"If that's my punishment every time I get in trouble or become a hostage, I guess I'll have to do it more often."

Lisbon groaned.

"Don't make me throw one of my apples at you."

"You wouldn't do that because I'm the apple of your eye and you love me too much." Jane said confidently.

Before Jane could even finish his last sentence, Lisbon took an apple out of the bag and threw it at him.

"Ow!" Jane whined. "You threw an apple at me, woman! First I get abducted by a crazy woman who cattle prodded me. And she nearly shot me to death-"

Lisbon interrupted Jane's tirade by leaning in to kiss him. However, just before they were about to kiss, Lisbon took the second apple out of the bag and took a bite out of it instead of kissing Jane. She immediately started laughing as she watched Jane's jaw drop from her trickery.

"Thanks for the apples, Jane." She said as she stood up to return to her office.

Before she could walk away, Jane caught her wrist and pulled her back down to him and immediately kissed her.

"You are so devious, woman." Jane told her with a smirk.

"Learned from the best." Lisbon replied.

"We should definitely do this sort of thing again." Jane stated.

Lisbon nodded in agreement.

"You could start by taking me to dinner." She suggested.

"On one condition," Jane said.

"And what would that be?" Lisbon asked curiously.

"You have to help me stand up first." Jane told her. "Shockingly, being cattle prodded makes you a little weak."

"Alright creaky, let's go." Lisbon said as she helped Jane stand up.

Hand in hand, they headed out of the CBI building. Happy to be alive. Happy to be together.

* * *

Review to show your love for Jisbon! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
